


Tempest in a Teacup.

by Trading_Mistakes



Category: Fall Out Boy, Fueled by Ramen, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chicago, Consensual Sex, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, I just really wanted to write this, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Texting, Touring, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trading_Mistakes/pseuds/Trading_Mistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is tired from being on a bus with 5 other guys. He is tired of being on a disgusting bus in general and he just wants a clean, soft bed to sleep in. When they finally reach their hotel in Chicago, all he wants is to rest and through some stroke of luck, manages a room to himself. But, a vague call from Pete proves that rest is not on his agenda tonight after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempest in a Teacup.

“We’re almost to Chicago, chill the fuck out you guys!” Zack shouts from the front of the bus. Because someone has asked him for the thousandth time:  “where the fuck are we?” and “when the fuck we are going to get where we are going?” We’re starving, we’re tired as fuck, and we’re bored out of our minds. We’ve been driving for what seems like forever and it just never stops. The white lines on the pavement seem to be segmented into seconds of my life I won’t get back as we drive towards yet another venue. Don’t get me wrong, I love playing and I love our fans but, these miles upon miles of being cooped up with the same 5 people, the same 5 personalities, are driving me crazy.

I surrender to the boredom and leave the unhappy group in the lounge to go lie in my bunk until we arrive or I fall asleep, either is fine. Both would be great, actually.

I am just starting to close my eyes and my phone buzzes in my pocket. I am so glad for a reprieve from monotony that I don’t even care who the fuck it is. Luckily though, it’s Pete.

“Back in Chi yet?” he asks

“Nope. Zack says soon but, you know him. He will say anything to shut us up.”

“Let me know when you are here. K?”

“Uh, ok…What’s up?”

“Nothing really, just text me when you are here?”

“Ok. I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks, B.”

I press the power button on my phone and slide it back into my pocket. I start to slightly panic because Pete usually doesn’t request a notice upon arrival to anywhere. Being his hometown though, who knows?

Maybe he just wants to show some hospitality? It’s been awhile since we’ve been there.  I honestly didn’t even know he was back in Chicago, I thought he was in LA still.

My brain is tired and I over think everything. It’s probably just something stupid. I let my eyes slip shut again and finally drift off to sleep.

 

****

As always, I am rudely awakened by Zacks voice. “Everyone get the fuck off the bus and into the damn Hotel! I am not asking again, you guys!”

“Shit, what time is it?” I ask to no one in particular but luckily, Spencer answers me.

“It’s 2:30 in the fucking morning! Fucking Zack and his goddamn piss poor planning-” I hear him mumble something else but, I have no idea what he says so, I do what I usually do when he is pissy, I laugh at him and he hits me hard in the shoulder.

“Sorry!” I grin at him apologetically because it’s well known that he hates being up before noon so, this is pretty much hell for him right now.

I am quick to grab my duffel bag and my phone and head down the stairs of the bus where I am greeted by a slightly less angry Zack who is handing out Keys.

“You’re one lucky motherfucker, Brendon. You get to room by yourself this time.” He grumbles at me and proceeds to shove me towards the hotel doors, “Room 458.”

I nod at him in genuine surprise but, I don’t dare question it. I walk into the hotel and ride the elevator to the 4th floor. I find my room, throw my bag onto the floor, and flop face down onto the bed. It is so soft and it smells so clean; it’s nice to have clean sheets when all you smell for most of the tour is sweaty disgusting bunk mattresses.

I turn my head and stare at the clock; it’s 3:15am now and the city is still so alive outside the windows. I pull my phone out of my pocket and text Pete, I know he is up, the man never sleeps.

“Is it too late or too early? LOL fyi just got to the hotel. Ttys”

I press send and plug my phone into the charger and throw it onto the night stand next to the bed. I wait a few minutes and don’t hear my phone chime so I figure maybe he is actually sleeping, or out and about which is probably more likely. I close my eyes and start to drift to sleep when I hear my phone loudly ringing and vibrating against the table.

Who the hell is calling me now?

I let it go to voicemail figuring its Zack with morning instructions. He can wait, I think to myself. But, not even thirty seconds later, my phone is ringing again; I make a mental note to kill Zack in the morning and grab at my phone to answer it with “What the fuck do you want?”

“Clearly, I am not the person you thought I was?” laughs the voice on the other line.  I glance at the caller ID, it’s not Zack; it’s Pete.

“Oh dude, fuck, sorry. Zack’s been a dick tonight so I thought he was calling to fuck with me about morning arrangements. What’s up, what’s the matter? You like, never call me.” I say my voice a bit raspy with exhaustion.

“Hey yea, its fine, B. Hey, uh… can we talk? I need to talk to you.” Pete says. He sounds like he is out of breath, like he was just running a marathon (or something a little more strenuous).

“Uh sure, you okay? It’s like 3:30am; you wanna meet up for breakfast in a few hours?” I ask while sitting up in bed a little.

“Um… Can I come see you now?” he asks, almost pleadingly.

“Yeah dude, yea sure. We’re staying at the Marriot in Downtown. Room 458.”  I tell him although I am now anxious and confused as to what is going on but, I guess I’ll find out.

“Ok, I’ll be there in 20 minutes. Who are you rooming with?” He says

“I’m not. I’m alone.”

“Ok, um ok, good.” He barely says and then the line goes dead.

I get up and find the switch to the lamp on the small desk in the corner of the room. Replaying the conversation in my head, I start to feel a little uneasy with how Pete sounded on the phone. I can’t quite place his tone but, I figure he must need to talk pretty badly if he is coming here at almost 4am. Being Pete and given his past, I find Patrick’s number in my phone and leave it as my last contact just in case something is really wrong. Who knows what is going through his mind right now and I don’t want to leave anything up to chance.

I use the remaining time I have until he gets here to pee and brush my teeth. It’s the least I can do, I am sure my breath smells like death and Pete has a tendency to talk forever and I don’t want to have to interrupt him because my bladder can’t wait.

I just turn off the light in the bathroom when there is a knock on the door. I check the peep hole just to make sure it’s him. I see Pete’s face and he’s biting his bottom lip and looking around nervously. My heart starts to beat a little faster as my hands move over to slide the lock on the door. I open it and wave him in, shutting the door and re-locking it behind him.  He walks across the room and sits in the chair at the side of the desk, looks at me and then lowers his head just a bit, not saying a word.

Now, I really am nervous. I slowly walk towards him and sit on the end of the bed.

“Hey Pete, You, uh, are you alright?” I ask in earnest. I look up at him and he is still looking down but, I notice his breathing is picking up a bit. I start to panic a little inside and think that maybe something really isn’t okay.

I repeat my question and he just looks at me as if the words aren’t connecting somehow.

I stand and take a few steps towards him, and kneel down next to the chair. I place my hand on his shoulder, “Hey” I slightly whisper, “Pete, what’s the matter what’s wrong?” I squeeze his shoulder just a bit and he breathes a small sigh. “Fuck, Pete, talk to me dude. Did you take something? Are you drunk? Hey, whatever it is man. I’ll help you, you know that. Um…you want me to call Patrick?” I ask him just a bit frantically. He turns his head quick and looks me in the eyes, shakes a silent “No” and then grabs my face with both of his hands and crushes his lips against mine.

“Pete!” I try to say but it comes out a muffled moan instead. I know I should be resisting but I am so caught up with what is happening that I just let him kiss me. His tongue lingers with mine just a bit and then sweeps in a semicircular motion against mine. His teeth catch my tongue and as much as I start to enjoy it, I need to stop it; if only for some clarification. I put my hands on his shoulders and push him back slowly.

“Uh, um… Pete?” I say almost hesitantly.

He looks at me and his mouth opens just barely showing his perfect smile. He laughs quietly, looks down at his hands and then his eyes are fixed with mine, “I need you, Brendon. I didn’t know how else to tell you. You are all I think about at night and I can’t get you out of my head, man.” It’s almost like he is pained to say it but, somehow I actually understand. 

I stand up, offering my hand to him. He places his hand against my palm. I enclose his fingers in mine and gently lead him to the bed where I carefully sit him on the edge. He looks at me with the eyes of someone who is perfectly content in their environment. I remind myself that this is Pete I am looking at. Pete never looks comfortable in any environment and my heart starts to beat faster. He pulls me closer to him and I sit next to him, the bed sinking under us. He squeezes my hand and takes his other and laces his fingers through my hair at the back of my head pulling the strands of my hair just barely taut and slowly guides his lips towards mine.

Soft, wet, warm flesh pressing together, it’s the best kiss I have ever had but, It’s more than a kiss and it’s more than Pete being Pete, I think.

I really don’t want this to end even though it probably should.

I lean into him, my head resting in the crook between his neck and his collarbone. He smells just like I remember. He smells like home; my hands start to sweat and he starts to plead softly into my ear, “Brendon, I need you right now… I need you.”

“Okay, okay, yeah.” I hear my words escaping my mouth before I even have time to think about them.

“Yeah?” he says sounding a little surprised.

“If you want to…then yes, Pete.” I mumble, half speaking half moaning the words into his tattooed skin.

“Oh my god, yes.” He breathes like he had been waiting to take a deep breath since he walked in.

His hand relaxes in mine and he pulls us both backwards onto the bed. I sit up a little bit and unzip his hoodie as he is unbuckling his belt and then pulling the zipper of his tight jeans down. His cock looks as if it will practically explode through his pants and when he stands to rid himself of his clothes, it springs out of his briefs. His arousal is very evident and he almost looks embarrassed.

He smiles and bites his bottom lip again like he was outside my hotel door. I stand to get rid of my pajama pants and he suddenly grabs my cock in his hands and falls to his knees in one motion. His hands grab steadily onto both sides of my hips, his fingertips are pressing so hard that I can almost see where the bruises will be tomorrow. He opens his mouth and pulls me closer to guide me into him.  

The feeling of Pete licking and sucking on my dick is practically indescribable; his tongue is doing things I don’t even think I could replicate if I tried. My hands find their way to his head and I start matching his rhythm as he swallows me into his throat as far as he can. My dick touching the back of his throat with almost every slide just turns me on more. My eyes slip shut for the briefest of seconds but the pressure of his tongue and the obscene noises coming from him make my eyes snap open. He looks like he is so happy right now. His eyes lidded and even with wide stretched lips, you can tell he is smiling. I am not going to last long at this rate.

“Fuck, Pete! So…fucking…oh…my…god.” Is all I can say as he works his tongue over the head of my cock and swirls it under the head with firm sweeping motions of his tongue that feel like heaven. It’s not long before I can feel my insides starting to tighten and that familiar tense feeling is building in my body; like a spring that is pulled back as far as possible.

He removes one hand from my hip and circles my cock with his fingers in a firm grip.  His tongue is still exploring the head and the feeling of tight, wet, hot, and friction has me almost over the edge.

“Mmmm… Pete... Pete… I’m so close. Fuck, Pete, I’m gonna come!”  I tell him, panting.  He takes my dick back into his mouth, removes his hand and I can’t even warn him as I come loudly and messily in his mouth. He leans his head back a bit and swallows it all with a dirty and smug look on his face. He removes his mouth from me with a wet slide and I feel like my legs are betraying me as I fall onto the bed. My body feels overly sensitive; like live wires in a rainstorm and I shudder as I try to regain my composure from what is probably the best blowjob I have ever received.

Suddenly, the bed dips on one side and soon Pete is lying next to me, his hand on my chest as my breathing starts to even out. He nips at my shoulder with his teeth kissing it roughly and leaving what will no doubt be a purple badge of honor tomorrow. The thought of his mark on my skin makes me smile wide.

“So, that was okay?” he says leaning into me.

I turn my head slowly and look at him with disbelief. Is he really asking me if that was alright?

I laugh and he looks at me like I am completely insane.

“Pete, oh, my god. Yes, that was fucking amazing.” I tell him enthusiastically and he places his head on my chest, clinging to me like rain on a window sill.  It’s the best I have felt in a long time to be honest.

“So, um..you know, you could have just told me that you liked me, Pete. Why didn’t you say anything before?”

He smiles shyly nuzzling my neck, “I didn’t know if you wanted this.” He says sincerely, “Someone in PR mentioned you guys were playing at UIC soon and ever since then, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Your lips, your smile, it was driving me crazy. I guess I just had to take a chance. We’ve known each other for ten years; I figured it was now or never, ya know? I might as well take the risk and find out. I’ve been interested in you for a long time but, we’ve both always been in relationships. Now just seemed more appropriate I guess. Plus, you are really fucking hot Brendon.”  He doesn’t just laugh at that, he giggles and he shakes the bed with his amusement.

 

His laughter is infectious and soon I am laughing with him. He is so adorable sometimes. I scoot back on the bed just a bit so I can see his face a bit better and I have to ask him, “So, did this answer your question then? Was it worth the risk, Mr. Wentz?” I ask smugly as smile at him and he nods.

“Yea, I have to say, I am glad you took that risk too.” I tell him honestly as I kiss his forehead softly.

We spend the rest of the early morning curled next to each other in my bed, his breathing slowing down  and he starts to drift to sleep and somewhere between the hours of 5am and 8am I must have fallen asleep too as I am once again rudely awoken by Zack as I answer my cell phone.

“Zack, it’s too fucking early dude!” I whine into the phone.

“Brendon, get the fuck up dude, we have a meet and greet at 10am, so help me god you better be in this lobby at 9:30 or I will drag your ass downstairs in whatever you have on.” He grumbles.

I roll my eyes and laugh at him, “Yea, yea, I’ll be there. Keep your fucking pants on dude.”  Without missing a beat I hear Pete say “Well, someone should!” I smack his arm jokingly and hold a finger up to my mouth indicating to him to be quiet when Zack says “Urie, what the fuck is going on in there? Who was that? Wait, never mind, just be down here at 9:30!” and then the line goes dead.

I throw my Cell Phone onto the side table and curl my arms around Pete pulling him close to my chest.

With my lips against his neck I say,”You do realize I will now have to explain to Zack that I did not have a random groupie or whatever in my room, right?”  

He turns, cocks his eyebrow and smirks, “It’s alright, I’ll take care of it.” He says and moves so that he is on top of me, “But in the mean time, ready for round two?”


End file.
